Field of the Invention
The present application is related to video processing, more particularly, to labelling video frames.
Description of the Background Art
Media hosting services can host millions of media content items (also referred to as “media items”, or simply “items”), such as music, movies, e-books, news articles, user generated content, and the like. Typically, users of the media hosting service can browse or search media content items by providing keywords or search terms to search the information describing the media content items such as titles, summaries of the media content items, objects of interest, etc. Due to the large number of media content items hosted by the media hosting service, many media content items may be returned responsive to user searches. Consequently, it can be difficult for the users to assess which of the hundreds or thousands of media content items in the set of search results are of the greatest relevance to them. In addition, it may be extremely difficult for a user to pinpoint the portions of a media content item that are most relevant.
Additional information may be provided to users to help the users to assess the relevance of the search results. For example, metadata associated with the video content may allow users to assess the relevance of the video content items such as images from the video content items, authors of the video content items, length of the video content items or information indicating the popularity of the video content items. However, even with the additional information describing the video content items, it is difficult for the user to determine whether the video content items contain content that is relevant to their search query.